Thunderstorms
by Technical Technicalities
Summary: Jack wanted to have an at least decent sleepover, but Hiccup just had to be afraid of the storm raging outside.


A/N: General idea from both a tumblr prompt and a fanart.

Don't be afraid to tell me if this is ooc because i've never written this pairing before ;n;

Alive Jack! by the way~

Also I used HTTYD Hiccup, not HTTYD2 Hiccup because like, fluff and wonderful shit like that.

* * *

"Well the door's jammed shut again," Jack stated, still trying to twist it open. It wouldn't budge. The doorknob to his bedroom was infamous in his family's household for getting stuck a lot, and usually, a few effort-filled twists would get it free, but not this time. He had to admit to himself though, him being trapped in his room with Hiccup wasn't _such_ a bad idea...that is, if the other brunet could get himself out of the corner.

"W-what do you mean t-the door is st-stuck?" Hiccup stammered from his corner. He was rolled up in a ball and sniveling, the poor little mess. Jack ran a finger through his chestnut brown hair and leaned against the door, staring at him.

"Oh come on Hiccup, it always gets stuck. And it's just a thunderstorm. It's not going to get you," he tried to calm him from the other side of his room. Hiccup wasn't having it however. Another strike of lightning illuminated the room, eliciting a series of whimpers and sobs from him. Jack let out a sigh and stood up, walking over to him. He crouched down beside him and tentatively poked his side. Hiccup only continued to shake. Well fuck. "Dude, come on. It's all good. Look, it even stopped," Jack gestured to his window, and sure enough, no lightning flashes could be seen.

Hiccup sat up and wiped his nose with the back of his palm. "Are y-you sure?" He hiccuped (THE IRONY) out. Jack smiled at him.

"Yeah. See, no more loud noises or flashes. Now come on," he stood up and extended his hand to the smaller male. Hiccup accepted it and stood up, still shaking a bit. However, just as they started to walk towards the doorway, a huge boom of thunder sounded outside. Hiccup violently jerked his hand away from Jack's and started to cower in the corner again, hugging his knees. Another sigh escaped Jack's lips as he made his way back to the other boy.

He slumped down to the floor and pulled Hiccup's head to his chest, running his fingers through Hiccup's somewhat stringy brown hair. If Hiccup wasn't going to brave storms like a normal person, then he might as well at least take advantage of a scared Hiccup. He thought that he would stray away from Jack's touch immediately, but instead, Hiccup laid his head down on his lap and closed his eyes, letting Jack continue running his fingers through his hair.

Hiccup had at least stopped whimpering and crying and such, but Jack could still hear his labored, quick breaths. They remained in this position for a good hour, with Jack rhythmically brushing the other boy's hair with his fingers and Hiccup's shallow breathing. Whenever there was another crack of thunder, Hiccup did shake a bit, but Jack always made "sh" noises in response, as another attempt to soothe him. It didn't work every time, but it worked for the most part.

"Jack?" Hiccup suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Hm?"

"Would it, um, be weird if I wanted to...you know, um, like...um..."

"Keep going," Jack raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Like, lay down on your bed," Hiccup finished.

"Sure, go ahead," Jack shrugged, not bothering to move.

"Um...I mean...with, you know, you," a bright red blush spread over his cheeks as Jack smirked.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He grinned as Hiccup screamed a bit.

"What the hell? No!" He crawled into Jack's bed and tried to kick the other boy off. All attempts of this failed, and he sighed.

"Yeah whatever. Let's just go to sleep," he joined Hiccup under the covers and turned around, his back facing Hiccup. He stared at the wall, not actually tired. He really didn't expect for him to be going to bed at such an early hour (it wasn't even midnight yet)! Oh well. He could feel Hiccup shifting around behind him too, and apparently trying to steal all of the blankets. Jack let go of his grip on the blanket, letting Hiccup take the whole sheet. It wasn't as if it mattered too much anyway.

He turned over and not creepily watched Hiccup as he made himself what looked like some sort of blanket cocoon. He looked cute, with his head poking out of the covers and the whole cocoon thing. Jack protectively wrapped his arms around the brunet and shut his eyes. The sleepover didn't quite turn out like planned, but he could deal with it.

"No homo dude," Hiccup stated. Jack rolled his eyes, and noted how the other didn't actually make an effort to push him off or anything.

Naturally, he decided to lean closer to him and whisper right in his ear, "yes homo."


End file.
